


Home

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of past drug use, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Wayward Sisters, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: “You...want me to do it, too?” Kaia asked Jody, worried she’d misunderstood.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves & Jody Mills
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of the Supernatural Deserved Better Creative Challenge (prompt: handprint).

“You...want me to do it, too?” Kaia asked Jody, worried she’d misunderstood.

They were in Jody’s backyard, which had become a bit of a household project after the final boss battle with Chuck. Together with Alex, Patience, and Claire, Kaia had helped Jody trim the trees and plant flowers along the edge of the fence. 

Today’s project was a new patio. Donna had shown up bright and early with a borrowed mixer, and they’d all spent several hours laying concrete. Now there was nothing left to do but wait for it to dry, and Jody had suggested they all press their hands into the concrete and add their names underneath, a suggestion that the rest of the group was already carrying out. Kaia, however, had hesitated, at which point Jody had frowned slightly and asked her what was wrong.

Now, at Kaia’s question, she smiled. “Of course I want you to do it too,” said Jody. “You’re family.”

Kaia stared. She’d been living at Jody’s for about two months now, and while Jody had told her to stay as long as she liked, part of Kaia hadn’t been able to help but feel like it was all too good to be true. Even before she’d spent over two years alone in the Bad Place, she’d lived largely on the streets since she was sixteen. In that time, she’d made lots of acquaintances but very few friends—most people weren’t exactly keen to hang around someone who routinely woke up screaming and bleeding when the stimulants failed. 

Things at Jody’s had been different, though. Here, Kaia wasn’t the only one who was broken. Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, even Patience, they all had scars, too. It made Kaia feel better; for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t alone. 

And now, as she grinned and pressed her hand into the wet concrete alongside Claire’s, she finally felt like she belonged.


End file.
